joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Elemental Skunks/Roleplay/Chapter 1: Search for the Sacred Legend
This roleplay depicts the Elemental Skunks' formation for a grand adventure. This is free-join! Plot The founders of the Elemental Skunks was FireBloom the Skunk & a reanimated Bluefire the Skunk-cat. They have invited Bluefire's two daughters, Scorch & Frost, to join the team, in order to protect Mobius & Ancient Dimension. After that, they have also invited Jessica the Skunk & Ruby the Skunk to join the group. A small group of skunks have ventured forth in both planets to search for female skunks who are "chosen ones" to be members of the group. Since the group has completed, they search for the sacred legend of the Zephyrstone, in the top of the Sky Temple. Will they succeed on protecting the two planets from the evil empires, named Equera Empire & EggPlankton Empire? Characters 'Main Characters' This section can only be edited by JTH & SB100. Founders: FireBloom the Skunk & Bluefire the Skunk-cat *Fire Skunk: FireBloom the Skunk (SB100) & Scorch the Skunk-cat (JTH) *Water Skunk: Jessica the Skunk (SB100) & Aqua the Skunk (JTH) *Nature Skunk: Ruby the Skunk (SB100) & Synthesia the Skunk (JTH) *Ice Skunk: Frost the Skunk-cat (JTH) & Chill the Skunk (SB100) *Time Skunk: Chronia the Skunk (JTH) & Toki the Skunk (SB100) *Earth Skunk: Gaia the Skunk (JTH) & Eartha the Skunk (SB100) *Energy Skunk: Ergonia the Skunk (JTH) & Nova the Skunk (SB100) *Gravity Skunk: Gravia the Skunk (JTH) & Space the Skunk (SB100) *Steel Skunk: Feronia the Mineral Skunk (JTH) & Golda the Skunk (SB100) *Arachnid Skunk: Arachnia the Skunk (JTH) & Carola the Skunk (SB100) *Lightning Skunk: Levina the Skunk (SB100) & Protonia the Skunk (JTH) *Light Skunk: Luminia the Skunk (JTH) & Dawn the Skunk (SB100) *Wind Skunk: Aera the Skunk (JTH) & Sefarina the Skunk (SB100) *Magic Skunk: Magix the Skunk (SB100) & Arcania the Skunk (JTH) *Tech Skunk: Meta the Skunk (JTH) & Sprocket the Skunk (SB100) *Undead Skunk: Necrotia the Skunk (JTH) & Libitina the Skunk (SB100) *Darkness Skunk: Eclipse the Skunk (JTH) & Sable the Skunk (SB100) *Wood Skunk: Lumberia the Skunk (JTH) & Willow the Skunk (SB100) *Beast Skunk: Elfin the Skunk (JTH) & Terexia the Skunk (SB100) *Magnet Skunk: Lodestonia the Skunk (JTH) & Margaret the Skunk (SB100) *Poison Skunk: Toxinia the Skunk (JTH) & Avisha the Skunk (SB100) *Healing Skunk: Healie the Skunk (JTH) & Reseda the Skunk (SB100) *Plasma Skunk: Blazeshock the Skunk (JTH) & Paige the Skunk (SB100) *Cosmo Skunk: Cosmia the Skunk (JTH) & Galaxy the Skunk (SB100) *Psi Skunk: Telekesia the Skunk (JTH) & Cree the Skunk (SB100) *Rock Skunk: Geonia the Skunk (JTH) & Tara the Skunk (SB100) *Sound Skunk: Harmony the Skunk (JTH) & Melody the Skunk (SB100) *Mimicry Skunk: Dittia the Skunk (JTH) & Julie the Skunk (SB100) *Love Skunk: Ai the Skunk (JTH) & Angel the Skunk (SB100) *Particle Skunk: Mira the Skunk (JTH) & Aiko the Skunk (SB100) 'Supportive Characters ' *Josh the Hedgehog *Yuki the Hedgecat *Rey the Hedgedragon *Flare the Hedgedragon *Trinitro "James" Stropher (JT998) *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *SPARKY (SB100) *Meme the Fox (MTF) 'Main Villains' *Dr. EggRey *Aeron the Hedgebat *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog *Skyflame the Hawk *Platinum the Mineralhog *Copper the Mineralhog *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) *HenchCombots (SB100) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot **Orangebot **Purplebot **Blackbot **Whitebot **Pinkbot *Jack-4 Commander (SB100) *Kai the Hedgehog (SB100) *Zane the Gorilla (SB100) *Chester the Crocodile (SB100) *Tensai the Shark (SB100) *Archer the Crocodile (SB100) *Clyde the Chameleon (SB100) *Professor Vulcan (SB100) 'Collab Battle Villains' This section can only be edited by JTH & SB100. JTH & SB100 can put their own collab battle villains each. Total number of monsters are equal to both. *Fire Skunk: Chum Hammer (SB100) *Water Skunk: Equera Fulminos *Nature Skunk: Tree Mutant (SB100) *Ice Skunk: Ice Yeti (SB100) *Time Skunk: Necromancer Warlock *Earth Skunk: Mag Combot XL (SB100) *Energy Skunk: Chum Mosquito (SB100) *Gravity Skunk: Equera Gaianis *Steel Skunk: Giant Armored Jack-4 Bot (SB100) *Arachnid Skunk: Master Darach *Lightning Skunk: King Boulder *Light Skunk: Giant Pisaca *Wind Skunk: Chum Eagle (SB100) *Magic Skunk: Arch Mirage *Tech Skunk: Shadowfulcrum *Undead Skunk: Zorgantuan *Darkness Skunk: Large Succubus (SB100) *Wood Skunk: Superhunter *Beast Skunk: Giant Mutant Werewolf (SB100) *Magnet Skunk: Robognetite *Poison Skunk: Large WereSkunk (SB100) *Healing Skunk: Nega Bear (SB100) *Plasma Skunk: Skull (SB100) *Cosmo Skunk: Cyber Koopa *Psi Skunk: Roboticized Giant (SB100) *Rock Skunk: Equera Wolf Chief *Sound Skunk: Chum Drill (SB100) *Mimicry Skunk: Synergy Twins *Love Skunk: Poison-Heart (SB100) *Particle Skunk: Equera Clipeus TBC Rules #No godmodding. #No powerplaying. #No going off the plot. #Keep it PG-13. #No extreme cliffhangers. #No using others' character. #No harassment. #No auto-hitting. #No Baghdad bobbit attitude. #No speedhacking. Users *Josh the Hedgehog (founder & creator of the RP) *Spongebob100 (creator of The Elemental Skunks idea) Roleplay 'Prologue: The Formation of the Elemental Skunks' In the Mystic Forest... Bluefire: ''(wakes up) Ahhh, I slept like a log... Wake up, my dear daughters! Rise & shine! '''Scorch: '(wakes up) ''Good morning, Mom. '''Bluefire: '''Good morning, my dear daughter. '''Frost: '(wakes up) ''Good morning, Mother. '''Bluefire: '''Good morning, my dear daughter. ''(hugs her two daughters) ''I love you two... '''Frost & Scorch: '''We love you too, Mom! '''Bluefire: '''There, there. Let's eat our breakfast: Stardust Fruit. ''The three start eating the Stardust Fruit. After eating, they went to brush their teeth & took a bath. Then they groomed themselves. Bluefire: 'How about it? Shall we take a visit to FireBloom the Skunk's skunk tribe? '''Scorch: '''Sure, I would! '''Frost: '''Me too. '''Bluefire: '''Alright then. ''(forms a portal to the Skunk Tribe & enters it with her daughters) '''Frost & Scorch: ''(they follow their mother)'' In the Skunk Tribe, with FireBloom the Skunk & her mom & dad... FireBloom: (wakes up) (yawns) What a night. (gets up from bed) Morning Mom & Dad. FireBloom's Mom: Morning my baby girl (kisses FireBloom's forehead) How well did you sleep. FireBloom: Just fine mom. FireBloom's Dad: That's good because it's a bright new day. FireBloom: Oh boy! FireBloom's Mom: But first let's eat our breakfast FireBloom: Okie dokie, Mom. (FireBloom & their parents got dressed & goes to the kitchen to make & eats their breakfast) FireBloom: Mmm, that was delicious. Bluefire: ''(knocks on the castle doors)'' FireBloom's Mom: I wonder who that could be? (goes up to the door & opens it) Oh hello there. Bluefire: ''(bows) Good morning, Your Majesty. We would like to have an urgent talk with the princess. FireBloom's Mom: As you wish. (to FireBloom) Princess FireBloom? There's someone here to see you. FireBloom: I'm coming mom. (goes up to the front door & notices Bluefire) Hi Bluefire. What brings you here to the Skunk Tribe's village? '''Bluefire: '''I just need to talk with you, about my idea on founding a group of skunks to protect the two planets: Mobius & Ancient Dimension. '''Frost: '''Sis & I joined this, too. '''Scorch: '''Yeah, we need more help for this group. Meaning, more members. FireBloom: Very clever planning, Bluefire. And it's a great idea too. '''Bluefire: '''Thanks. So, shall we plan a journey on finding more members to participate on protecting Mobius & Ancient Dimension? We can go, if you would ask permission to your parents. If they agree, we go on. FireBloom: Ok then. (to her parents) Mom, Dad? Can I please go with Bluefire, Frost & Scorch to find more members to participate on protecting Mobius & the Ancient Dimension? FireBloom's Mom: You may go. FireBloom's Dad: Ok, if you insist. FireBloom: Thanks Mom & Dad. FireBloom's Mom: Your welcome, my little baby girl. Go make us proud, my daughter. FireBloom: Don't worry, I will. (to Bluefire, Frost & Scorch) My parents said yes. '''Bluefire: '(goes up to the King & Queen) ''Your Majesties, we thank you for participating in our goal to protect Mobius & Ancient Dimension. We won't fail you, no matter what. '''Frost: '''I agree with my mother. '''Scorch: '''Yeah. FireBloom's Dad: Your quite welcome. FireBloom's Mom: We do anything for the good people of Mobius & the Ancient Dimension. No matter how tough the challenge is. '''Bluefire: '''I agree. So, we will head out now for our journey, Your Majesties. Farewell! '''Frost & Scorch: '''Farewell, Your Majesties. '''James:' *sleeping in his room* FireBloom: Farewell my parents. (walks off) FireBloom's Mom: Good luck my friends. A portal appears. Bluefire, Scorch, & Frost: ''(they enter the portal)'' FireBloom: (follows Bluefire, Scorch & Frost through the portal) In the Ventilus Grasslands... Bluefire, Scorch, & Frost: ''(they exit the portal)'' Bluefire: 'Here we are, in the Ventilus Grasslands. Shall we start our journey? FireBloom: Very well. Where do we begin? '''Frost: '''Hm... We could find one in this continent: Ventilus. FireBloom: Ok then, let's begin looking together. '''Scorch: '''Right. 'Episode 1: Time Skunks - Necromancer's Nemesis & Fated Vision 'Part 1A: The Temporal Mage; Invasion of Vampire Bats' In a jungle in Ventilus Grasslands... Chronia: ''(being chased by necromancers)'' Necromancer 1: 'You're not going to escape us, chronomancer! '''Chronia: '''Try it. Chrono Flame! ''(breaths a stream of green flames) The movements of the necromancers were forcely halted. 'Chronia: '''Phew. Now I gotta go. ''(runs up to the grass fields) ''Fine weather today... '''Bluefire: '''Look, it's a skunk. '''Frost: '''Let's invite her! FireBloom: Ok then. (goes up to Chronia) Greetings. '''Chronia: '''Who are you? '''Bluefire: '''She's FireBloom the Skunk. My name's Bluefire the Skunk-cat, & these are my daughters, Frost & Scorch. '''Frost: '''Hi. '''Scorch: '''Nice to meet you. '''Chronia: '''Name's Chronia the Skunk, a chronomancer. In short terms, I am a time mage. I live in a house in the jungle. Right now, I'm being hunted by necromancers who wished to use me in their dark rituals. '''Frost: '''Ohh... FireBloom: Prehaps you like to join us on our quest to form a group. What do you say? Will you help us? '''Chronia: '''Sure. But first, I would like to give you a request. Can you help me vanquish the evil mages that hunt me? FireBloom: Sure thing. We love to help. '''Chronia: '''Thank you. ''Three necromancers appear from the ground like a ghost. 'Necromancer 2: '''Looks like we found our sacrifice. '''Necromancer 3: '''Let's go! ''A horde of vampire bats attack the group. 'Bluefire: '''Incoming monsters! ''(breaths fire at the vampire bats) FireBloom: (casts fireballs at the vampire bats) ???:*fires a explosive paint orb at the vamps*got this! '''Bluefire: ''(notices ???) Who're you? FireBloom: (to ???) And why would you help us? '''Frost: '''FireBloom. FireBloom: Oh sorry girls. That was very rude of me. (to ???) Sorry about that, I just want to know. Thank you for helping us. '''Scorch: '(sighs) ''Quote reference: We cannot replace the words we say. Enough of that, let's eradicate these vamps. ''(jumps & executes a roundhouse Pyrite Tail at the surrounding vampire bats) FireBloom: Ok then. (Releases her fiery skunk gas at the vampire bats) Frost: ''(releases a chilly skunk gas in the area)'' The vampire bats got frozen in each block of ice & fell on the ground. However, some vampire bats emerge from a miasma. FireBloom: (casts fireballs at more vampire bats) Chronia: ''(spews green flames at the vampire bats)'' FireBloom: We're doing great guys. Let's keep it up, we still have a few more to go (casts more fireballs at the vampire bats) Pogopunk:Names pogopunk,and im helping you because im bored :/*dropkicks another vampbat* Necromancer 2: ''(summons a Skeletal Golem)'' FireBloom: I'm glad that you're helping us cause we need all the help we can get. (casts red fireballs at the Skeletal Golem) Skeletal Golem: ''(sucks in the fireballs into his mouth) (roars)'' Bluefire: 'FireBloom, how about we combine our attacks? '''Scorch: '''I'll help! First, you can charge your attacks so that I'll start the attack procedure. '''Chronia: '''Just in case there's a problem... ''(conjures an energy sphere on her hand) '''Frost: ''(loads her chilly skunk gas)'' FireBloom: Ok, let's do this together! (begins charging up her red fireballs) Scorch: ''(sprays a red skunk gas, like a thick smokescreen)'' Frost: ''(sprays a cold skunk gas which lowers the temperature in the field)'' Skeletal Golem: '''(notices his ignited head was quenched a bit) ?! '''Bluefire: ''(throws an ice orb at the Skeletal Golem)'' FireBloom: Ok, I'm ready! (throws a larger red fire ball at the Skeletal Golem) Skeletal Golem: ''(harmed by two attacks, causing it to moan in pain)'' Chronia: 'Game over. ''(attempts to strike the Skeletal Golem with an energy sphere) '''Skeletal Golem: ''(moans in pain & disintegrates into purple dust)'' FireBloom: That takes care of this Golem. Well done girls. Bluefire: 'That goes for you too, FireBloom. ^^ ???:*watches from a tree*they are going to need all the help they can get for what lies ahead...*his figure shimmers then vanished* FireBloom: Thanks Bluefire. '''Scorch: '''Thanks as well to Poggy. FireBloom: Now that we've tooken care of the Golem, where should we go next? '''Chronia: '''As you are looking for more female skunks to help you, I'll join. ''Chronia joins the Elemental Skunks group! '''Frost: '''Thanks for confirming, Chronia. FireBloom: Welcome to the group (hugs Chronia) '''Chronia: '''Th-thanks, but we must hurry. There must be new female skunks in other continents. '''Bluefire: '''FireBloom, do you have any new female skunk friends in Mobius? FireBloom: Well, I have my two female skunk friends called Jessica & Ruby '''Chronia: '''Nice. Shall we go? '''Scorch: '''Certainly. FireBloom: I'll take you to Jessica's & Ruby's place. Follow me (goes to Jessica's & Ruby's house) '''Chronia: '''Hm? ''(senses something) ''Wait! I sense something. It's a female skunk in Mobius, and her powers are like mine. Let's go first to that skunk. '''Bluefire: ''(forms a portal to Mobius)'' Bluefire, Frost, Scorch, & Chronia: ''(they enter the portal together)'' FireBloom: (enters the portal) 'Part 1B: The Vision of a Sacred Planet; Assault of the Necromancers' In a house in Mobotropolis... Toki: (busy, meditating) Hm? (notices a vision about a dimension is from over a thousand years ago & people who are born from a thousand years ago) This is interesting. With the others... The skunks come out from the portal. FireBloom: This must be where another Time Skunk lives. She's in New Mobotropolis. Chronia: 'I know. I can sense skunks having powers like my time abilities. FireBloom: Cool. Let's go find the Time Skunk's home. '''Chronia: '''Follow me. ''(runs to an unusual house & knocks at the door) '''Frost, Scorch, & Bluefire: ''(follows Chronia)'' FireBloom: (follows Frost, Scorch, Bluefire & Chronia) Toki: (opens the door) Hello? Chronia: 'Greetings... '''Frost & Scorch: '''Hey there. '''Bluefire: '''Hi, Mobius Time Skunk. FireBloom: Hello fellow Skunk... Toki: Hello everyone, my name is Toki...and welcome to my home... '''Bluefire: '''Thank you Toki. '''Chronia: '''May we have a conversation? Toki: Sure thing, come on in... '''Chronia: '''Thank you. ''(enters Toki's house) 'Bluefire, Frost, & Scorch: '''Thank you as well, Toki. ''(they enter Toki's house) FireBloom: Yes, thank you indeed...(enters Toki's house) Toki: Please, make yourselves at home... Inside... '''Chronia, Bluefire, Frost, & Scorch: ''(they sit on the seats)'' Chronia: 'Before we go to the general conversation, allow me to introduce myself. I am Chronia the Skunk. I'm a chronomancer that lived in Ancient Dimension. '''Bluefire: '''My name's Bluefire the Skunk-cat, and these are my daughters Frost & Scorch. FireBloom: My name is Princess FireBloom the Skunk, you can just call me FireBloom... Toki: (sits down on a soft chair) Hello everyone, so what brings you here to my humble home... FireBloom: Well Toki, Bluefire asked me to come join in her new group of skunks that she is founding & I said yes & so we're finding skunks to join us... Toki: Wow, that's very cool...oh which reminds me, I have to tell you something...I have visions of another world, filled with people that lived over a thousand years & their still young, which is amazing... '''Bluefire: '''We're THAT kind of creatures too, except FireBloom, who is a pure Mobian. Toki: Cool, it's a pleasure to meet you, Chronia, Frost & Scorch as beautiful ancients, especially a beautiful pure mobian skunk like you FireBloom... FireBloom: Thanks, you too Toki: (smiles) '''Bluefire: '''Gratitudes to you, Toki. '''Frost & Scorch: '''Us too. '''Chronia: '''All settled then. So Toki, would you help save the universe with us? It's your choice. We won't force you to join. Toki: Sure, I love to help you save the universe '''Bluefire: '''Thank you. FireBloom: Welcome to the group (shake Toki's hand) Toki: (smiles) ''Toki joins the party! 'Chronia: '! This sensation... Toki: So, what shall we do first? FireBloom: Now that we have you joining in the party, it's time to find Jessica & Ruby Toki: Sure thing, let's...(hears something coming) Huh? 'Chronia: '''This is trouble. Trouble! ''(teleports everyone out from the house) There was a horde of necromancers with a rune scroll each on their backs. 'Necromancer 1: '''Here we are in a city. '''Necromancer 2: '''Let's continue finding them. ''They didn't see that the heroes were teleported in a shady corner. '''Chronia: '''Whew. FireBloom: (whispers) Who are those guys? '''Chronia: ''(whispers) Necromancers. Toki: (whispers) What are they doing here? FireBloom: (whispers) They must be looking for something or someone, but what? '''Bluefire: '(whispers) ''Didn't you see those ones in Ventilus Grasslands? They're hunting for Chronia. FireBloom: (whispers) I'm sorry, I was too busy fighting off those vampire bats that I didn't take notice '''Chronia: '''Battling summoned monsters needs analysis. Those vamps are summoned by necromancers, but you didn't notice? Everyone else saw them. Just saying. ^^ FireBloom: (felt a bit embarassed) Toki: (whispers) If they are after Chronia, won't that mean they would come after me too? '''Chronia: '''They're after time users. Toki: And that means I'm also their target '''Chronia: '''Apparently correct. ''(senses the necromancers) ''!!! '''Necromancer 1: '''Time to show our true power. '''Necromancer 2: '''Alright then! Predation Rune! ''(forms a violet rune on the ground that automatically homes in to their sacrifice target) Chronia: ''(sees a violet rune on the ground where she is sitting) 'Not good... '' FireBloom: Oh dear Toki: Not good The magic rune entraps the heroines with ethereal chains. Chronia: ''(got her hands ensnared) Argh! '''Frost & Scorch: '(their hands are ensnared by the chains) ''Aah! '''Bluefire: '(got her hands ensnared) ''Ack! FireBloom & Toki: (got caught by the chains) Eek! FireBloom: Oh no, we're exposed '''Necromancer 1: '''Fresh skunks for a ritual. '''Frost: '''Ritual?! '''Necromancer 2: '''Game over! ''The two necromancers attempts to punch the guts of the two chronomancer skunks. Chronia: 'It's not ''game set ''yet! ''(concentrates her chrono powers to slow down the time) Toki: Cool, perhaps I would like to try that too The movements of the enemies suddenly slowed down. 'Chronia: '''You're a chronomancer. You have the potential like me! Toki: Nice! Watch this girls. (Turns the 2 necromancers are still going to punch her & Chronia to face each other) FireBloom: Say, what are you doing? Toki: Since time now slowed down for a moment, it's time for some payback '''Chronia: '...with this. (conjures an energy sphere from her hand) '' Toki: Ok, you mean like this? (tries her best to conjure an energy sphere from her hand, just like Chronia did before) ''The time reverts to normal, as the necromancers punch each other. '''Necromancer 1 & 2: ''(together) Owgh! FireBloom: Now's our chance to stop those evil Necromancers. Let's do this! '''Chronia: '(blasts the torso of the #1 Necromancer with an energy sphere) Necromancer 1: ''(got hit) Gwaahh! ''(crashes on a wall) Argh... Toki: (fires her energy sphere at the second Necromancer) Necromancer 2: ''(got hit) Agh! ''(thuds on a wall) ''Ghh... FireBloom: Nice shot girls. Toki: Thank you, FireBloom. '''Chronia: '''Brace yourselves. '''Bluefire: '''O-of course. FireBloom: Ok then. Toki: (gets ready to battle) '''Necromancer 1: '''We're not down yet, fools. Feel the wrath of death! ''(dark aura covers him) Necromancer 2: 'Now you're down to your peril! ''(dark aura covers him) FireBloom: We'll just have to see about that won't we? (conjures a fireball from her hands, getting ready to attack) 'Chronia: '''Let's see who'll be victorious, foolish necros. Prepare to attack! ''(conjures a green energy sphere from her right hand) Toki: Very well (conjures an energy sphere from her hands) '''Necromancer 1: ''(fires a purple sphere at the heroines)'' Frost: ''(breaths icy mist)'' Toki: (fires her energy sphere at the Necromancers) FireBloom: (fires her fireball at the Necromancers) The attacks collide, creating an explosion. Necromancer 2: ''(fires a purple beam)'' Toki: Incoming! (fires her white energy beam at the purple beam, trying to stop it) Chronia: 'Nice distraction! ''(teleports behind the 2nd necromancer and delivers a sphere attack at him/her) '''Necromancer 1: ''(goes in front of Chronia) (a retractable spear appears from his/her hand and tries to pierce though the sphere)'' Chronia: 'I-it's no use! '''Scorch: '''Now! ''(flings a fireball at the necromancers) FireBloom: (fires another fireball at the necromancers) The two fireballs collide, creating a large scattering wave of flames, blowing right at the necromancers. '''Necromancer 2: ''(teleports behind the heroines)'' The purple beam disappears. Toki: (fires another white energy beam at the Necromancer 1) Necromancer 1: '''Your attack is futile, chronomancer! Prepare to-- ''(notices a white beam charging at him/her) ''Oh sh--Aaah!!! ''(got hit) '' '''Chronia: '''Bullseye, Toki! Toki: Thanks Chronia. That's one down & one to go. '''Necromancer 1: ''(weakly gets up) You underestimate us, puny chronomancers... I strongly protest of your assurance of our defeat. Prepare to be terminated! '''Chronia: '... You're all talk. We shall see who will be exterminated. Necromancer 2: ''(dark aura grows around him/her) Aha ha ha! FireBloom: (turns to the Necromancer 2) Let's get fired up (summons fireballs) '''Necromancer 2: '(summons a scythe and grasps its handle) (spins it) '' '''Necromancer 1: '''Get ready! FireBloom: (fires her fireballs at the 1st Necromancer) Toki: (fires her energy ball at the 2nd Necromancer) '''Necromancers 1 & 2: '(they switch positions) Necromancer 1: ''(unleashes dark aura) (retracts a black spear from his/her right hand and delivers a thrust attack at the energy sphere)'' Necromancer 2: ''(spins scythe around him/her to shield from the fireballs)'' FireBloom: Whoa! Toki: Oh my... Chronia: 'Don't worry, we'll distract them. Toki, please ready the energy beam. ''(disappears) Toki: Ok then (readies her energy beam) '''Bluefire: ''(charges at the necromancers, engulfing her tail with fire)'' Frost: ''(summons medium-sized ice meteors to fall down the necromancers)'' Necromancer 1: ''(his/her retractable spear explode because of the energy sphere made by Toki) Blast! '''Necromancer 2: '''Don't worry! ''(slices the meteors with his/her burning scythe) FireBloom: (unleashes her fireballs at the Necromancers) Bluefire: ''(catches the fireballs with her burning tail)'' Necromancer 1: 'O_O '''Bluefire: '''Great Scorch Tail! ''(spins and slams at the Necromancers) A burning explosion occurred. Toki: (half-way ready) FireBloom: (holding a fireball & gets an idea) '''Chronia: ''(while invisible, she talks to Toki through telepathy) You ready? If you are, this is your chance for the final attack.'' Toki: (fully ready) (nods & then fires her energy beam for her final attack) An explosion occurs. The necromancers fade, causing a tremor. Scorch: 'Wh-what's happening?! '''Frost: '''Brace yourselves! FireBloom & Toki: (holds onto the trees) ''The remains form a rune on the rune scrolls they have left after they died. The rune glows purple and releases a cloud of steam. A giant creature emerges from the rune. '''Chronia: ''Th-that's...!'' FireBloom & Toki: (was in shock because of the size of the giant creature) FireBloom: Whoa! ???: 'Ha ha ha!!! ''(notices the heroines) ''These are... skunks?! XD '''Bluefire: '''Stop laughing. We are no laughing matter! '???: 'I can laugh when I want. Scram! ''(notices Toki) ''A... chronomancer?! Toki: (to ???) Why are you looking at me like that? Is there a problem with that? '???: 'Yes, because you're a chronomancer and you're fresh for a ritual! '''Frost: '''Don't you dare. '???: 'Hmph. Prepare for battle! ''(summons a magic golden rod) Toki: (gets into her battle stance) FireBloom: (gets into her battle stance) '''Chronia: ''Very well. Get ready to be defeated, giantesque magus.'' To be continued... 'Part 2: Time Skunk's Tag Battle vs Necromancer Warlock' ???: 'My power will pwn you rodents down! ''(his magic golden rod is flowing with lightning) '''Chronia: ''Not before I pwn you down by surprise.'' Toki: Not alone. FireBloom: We're all with you all the way. Bluefire: ''(breaths a stream of fire at the Necromancer Warlock)'' Frost & Scorch: ''(charges at the Necromancer Warlock)'' FireBloom: (fires a swarm of fireballs at the Necromancer) Necro Warlock: 'Useless! ''(got burned on the face) ''What the?! Rrraaaah! ''(conjures electricity from the rod and launches it at the heroes) 'Frost: '''O_o ''(jumps away from lightning strikes) '''Scorch: ''(rolls on ground then runs back again)'' Bluefire: ''(got electrocuted, because she didn't notice) Aaagh! '''Frost & Scorch: '''Mom! FireBloom & Toki: (tries their best to dodge the lightning strikes) FireBloom: Oh dear! (goes up to Bluefire) Bluefire, are you alright? '''Bluefire: '''Just fine... Can't... really move. ''(struggles to get up) '' Toki: Here, let me & FireBloom help you get up FireBloom & Toki: (helps Bluefire get up gently & slowly) '''Necro Warlock: '''Open WIIIIDDDDE! ''(sends a thunderbolt at them) FireBloom & Toki: (notices the thunderbolt & gasps) Toki: Not good! Chronia: 'Ancient Control! ''The time slowed down. The thunderbolt is shown slowly come at the heroines. '''Chronia: '''FireBloom, give Bluefire a fireball. She's ice and fire elemental, so go! I got this one! FireBloom: Got it. (summons a fireball) Bluefire, I want you to use my fireball (gives the fireball to Bluefire) Here you go. '''Bluefire: ''(since it is not her fireball, she unintentionally absorbs the fireball) Thanks FireBloom! I'm now back to action! Alright, so let's go! ''(conjures a fireball on right hand and an icy sphere on left hand) FireBloom: Right (summons 2 fireballs, 1 in each hand) Let's show this warlock what we're made of. Chronia: ''(She knows that it's a warlock, eh? She's got an impressive level of memory.)'' FireBloom: (throws 2 fireballs at the Warlock's eyes) The time returned to normal. Necromancer Warlock: 'O_o ''(turns back to protect himself from the fire, thus burning his own cape) '''Chronia: ''(pants) I used too much... energy. '''Necromancer Warlock: '(throws his cape away) '' Toki: That's ok, Chronia. You did your best, now it's my turn. (gets into her battle stance) '''Bluefire: '''Hey, I meant that this will be teamwork. Toki: Oh sorry, Bluefire. FireBloom: That's ok, but we all must rely on teamwork to stop evil doers. Toki: Ok, I think I get the idea now. (to Chronia) And I'm very sorry most of all. I'm guess I'm not thinking clearly '''Chronia: '''I can still do stealthy moves. I don't have much energy to unleash very strong attacks. ''(disappears) Necromancer Warlock: 'Are you done talking, fools? ''(sends a thunderstorm at the heroines) '''Frost: ''(forms an ice wall) '' FireBloom: I need some time to form my giant fireball (begins forming her giant fireball) Toki: No problem. You'll get plenty of time. (uses her powers to try & stop time) The thunderbolt's speed slowed down 2x, so its speed was now near the speed of sound. Chronia: ''Alright, excellent distraction. '' Scorch: ''(throws a large fireball at the necromancer warlock)'' Frost: ''(throws a crystalline sphere at the necromancer warlock'') FireBloom: (completes her giant fireball & throws it at the Necromancer warlock) Necromancer Warlock: ''(receives significant damage) Awwrgh! ''The time flowed back to normal. Toki: Our teamwork is working...let's finish him off! Chronia: ''Too cocky.. (conjures a compressed energy sphere from her right hand) (sneaks behind the warlock, sitting on a roof)'' FireBloom: (in thought: Toki must be careful about being over-confident) (summons more fireballs & fires them at the Necromancer Warlock's face) Chronia: ''.... Gotta wait for the right timing. '' Necromancer Warlock: ''(casts a barrier around himself to defend himself from the fireballs) Is that all you've got?! Just what I have expected from you, puny mammals! Wha ha ha! '''Chronia: 'A barrier...? Great. Toki: (in thought: This barrier is very strong, we must fight smart) FireBloom: (pants a bit, feeling a bit tired after summoning all those fireballs she did before) Bluefire: ''(flings a wave of flames to recover FireBloom's energy)'' Frost: ''(breaths glaciated flames at the barrier)'' Scorch: 'Nice one. ''Put some fire for a chemical reaction! (breaths fire at the barrier) The barrier is burned with significant damage, tinted with black ash. However, there's no dent shown. FireBloom: (summons more fireballs & fires them at the barrier) '''Bluefire: ''(flings an icy vortex shot at the barrier)'' The barrier is burned with significant damage, tinted with black ash. The barrier became semi-permeable. Necromancer Warlock: 'Oh crud! ''In that case, I might go in Versatile Mode...! (spins his golden rod) (barrier disappears) '' Toki: Hm? '''Necromancer Warlock: '''Time to pwn you down, smelly backs! Necrolithicus Hailaa! ''(summons a small meteor to fall at the heroines) '' '''Chronia: '''Oh great! ''Necro is "death"... Lithium is "age", I guess? Great, it's Latin. Not really fluent there. Hailaa isn't Latin. Falling = Hail-aa. Weird. Wait! WHAT?! Death Age Meteor?! Guys, let's be REALLY careful! 'Bluefire: '''R-right! My dears, c'mon! '''Frost & Scorch: '''Yes Mom! ''(hurries back to their mom) FireBloom: That's not good. Toki: What are we gonna do? 5 seconds before impact. '''Chronia: ''(blasts the meteor with an energy beam) H-help...!! '''Bluefire: '''We're coming! ''(breaths a fiery beam at the meteor) Frost & Scorch: ''(Frost fires an icy beam while Scorch fires a flurry of flare balls at the meteor)'' FireBloom: (fires a series of large fireballs at the meteor) Toki: (blasts at the meteor with an energy beam as well) The meteor explodes. The fragments fall on the ground, causing ghouls and zombies to appear. Zombie 1: 'Muuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhghhh.....! '''Frost: '''Shut it! ''(kicks the face of a zombie) '''Zombie 1: ''(got hit) Bluuuuuuuuuaaagh.... ''(knocked out on the ground) Scorch: '''Now you have the gall of summoning the dead to attack us, you giant creep! '''Necromancer Warlock: '''I'm a necromancer, you dimwit. FireBloom: Whatever floats your boat (fires a fireball at a Zombie's stomach) Toki: (fires an energy ball at another zombie) '''Necromancer Warlock: '''Now that you're distracted, I'll annihil-- er, I mean, CAPTURE you skunks for a ritual! Wha ha ha h-- ''(his face got blasted unknowingly, causing him to muffle) ''Whhurrtth thrraa...! '''Chronia: ''(lands on the ground, visible) Your plans will land to futility! '''Necromancer Warlock: '''YOOOUUUU... LITTLE! ''(tries to mash Chronia by delivering a hammer attack at Chronia using his magic golden rod) Chronia: ''(jumps to a roof of a house) Your arrogance means nothing... Toki: (to Necromancer Warlock) There's one thing you have forgotten to remember, "Never judge a book by it's cover" or in this case, "Don't let our looks fool you" FireBloom: We maybe female skunks, but we're also a team. '''Necromancer Warlock: 'Toki ''You sure are a cocky brat, puny chronomancer. Your statement is invalid, along with that coward chronomancer who's hideous and attacks me by surprise. Now I'm going to slaughter you all for a ritual! '''Scorch: '''Try it! ''(breaths a stream of fire at the Necromancer Warlock) Necromancer Warlock: 'You're cocky as well, eh? ''(shields himself with a shifting barrier) FireBloom: He has raised the barrier again. We need a stradegy to weaken it somehow. '''Chronia: '''Now that barrier is moving. That kind of defense is not full, but is durable, I think. '''Frost: '''Somehow a distraction must be planned. Toki: Prehaps I can be of assistance. '''Bluefire: '''Thanks Toki. Let's plan ahead and full force! Toki: Right, good luck (to the Necromancer Warlock) Hey, big, large & ugly, come and get me! (fires a energy ball at the Necromancer Warlock) '''Necromancer Warlock: ''(barrier shifts to the target, defending him) That's nothing, fool! '''Bluefire: '(fires a large fireball from above) Necromancer Warlock: ''(defends himself with the shifting barrier) '' Chronia: '''That barrier is fast and durable, I think we must use the strategy called "scatter-fire"... FireBloom: Alright then. Toki: (fires another energy ball at the Necromancer Warlock) '''Chronia: ''(disappears)'' Frost: ''(from behind, she fires supercooled plasma shots at the Necromancer Warlock from her hands)'' Scorch: 'Hm... Aha! He he he... ''(spins around, creating a fire vortex) '''Necromancer Warlock: ''Too persistent... (shifts barrier behind him) (turns to Scorch) Are you up on something, eh? Not going to work... ''(magic golden rod glows) (aims it at Scorch) FireBloom: (fires a large fireball at the golden rod, trying to knock it off of the Necromancer Warlock's hand) Necromancer Warlock: ''(confused) What the?! What am I going to do! Cornered! ''Due to my giantesque amplitude, I can't jump! ''(got hit by the fireball) Urgh! ''(knocked down) ''' The supercooled plasma shots turned the barrier into an icicle. Frost: '''Nice, it's "All Out" time. FireBloom: (fires loads of fireballs at the Necromancer Warlock) Toki: (fires loads of energy balls at the Necromancer Warlock) '''Scorch: ''(lunges at the Necromancer Warlock, covered with fire)'' Bluefire & Frost: ''(they both fire a large ice beam)'' Necromancer Warlock: 'Shucks...! ''(summons a rune wall) FireBloom: Looks like he's changing his tatics into defence mode. '''Chronia: ''Seems so... However, it's a wall. (molds energy from her palms)'' The attacks damage the rune wall, creating some dents, but not fully destroyed. Necromancer Warlock: 'You'll succumb to my feet, little stench-spewers! Eat voltage! ''(summons yellow vampire bats from a miasmal portal) 'Frost: '''These vampire bats... They're yellow! '''Scorch: '''Incoming! ''(breaths a stream of fire at the vampire bats) FireBloom: (fires more fireballs at the Vampire Bats) Toki: (launches more energy balls at the Vampire Bats) The vampire bats fall on the ground. Some emerge from a miasmatic portal, generating electricity. They fire streams of lightning bolts at the heroines. 'Bluefire: '''Haaaaah! ''(summons an ice wall) FireBloom: Thanks for the save, Bluefire. '''Bluefire: '''You're welcome. '''Scorch: ''(whacks the vampire bats behind with her tail) Gotcha! Toki: Nice one (fires an energy ball at the vampire bats) FireBloom: (fires a fireball at the vampire bats) '''Chronia: '(fires an energy beam at the miasmal portal) The miasmal portal shrinks, causing a supernova (not AS a supernova; a weak nova) to occur. KABOOM!!! Bluefire: 'What the?! ''(braces up) 'Necromancer Warlock: '''What the heck just happened?! Nnrgh! ''(braces up) FireBloom & Toki: (brace themselves) '''Frost: '''Look at that! ''(points at the supernova) ''This might not be good...! FireBloom: We better be careful, it could be dangerous! '''Scorch: ''(braces up) Huh? ''(notices the the supernova dissipates) ''(looks around) The portal's nowhere...' Toki: We've got to get outta here! Necromancer Warlock: 'No can do, chronomancer. I will not halt in hunting until I capture you. ''Zombies surround the heroines. FireBloom: Yikes! Zombies! We need to think of a plan on stopping those Zombies. 'Bluefire: '... Zombies are animated by necromancy, so eradication is necessary. If you are dead, your body is useless in the material world. 'Frost: '''Brace yourselves, they might touch us morbidly. '''Scorch: '''Pasteurize! ''(casts a fire wave around the heroines and burns the zombies) FireBloom: Wow, nice one! (casts a fire blaze at the zombies, trying to burn them) The zombies lay burned on the ground, mummified. 'Scorch: '''Nice, FireBloom! FireBloom: Thank you Scorch. '''Necromancer Warlock: '''That's not going to solve your problem, fools. Come, Thunderstorm! ''(summons thunderbolts from the sky) ''The thunderbolts descend and strike the ground. '' '''Chronia: ''Not good.'' Bluefire: 'Toki! Toki: I'm on it! (uses her powers try to stop time) ''The thunderbolts charge at the heroes, but it flew slowly, though. '''Scorch: ''(enlarges fireball on her hand)'' FireBloom: (summons a fireball & enlarges it on her hand as well) Bluefire & Frost: ''(they form an ice sphere & enlarge it)'' Chronia: ''(forms a large energy sphere on her hand)'' Toki: (forms a large energy sphere on her hand as well) Scorch: ''(fires a large fireballvat the Necromancer Warlock)'' Bluefire & Frost: ''(they fire a giant ice sphere at the Necromancer Warlock)'' Toki: (fires a large energy sphere at the Necromancer Warlock) FireBloom: (fires a large fireball at the Necromancer Warlock) The attacks collide and hits the Necromancer Warlock. The time flows back to normal. Necromancer Warlock: '''AAAAAAAAGH!! ''(falls down on the ground, weak) ''Nrrgh... '''Chronia: ''(strikes the Necromancer Warlock's chest with a large energy sphere)'' Necromancer Warlock: 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ''(disintegrates, then explodes) KABOOM! FireBloom: We did it, girls! That was a close one. '''Bluefire: '''Yeah, it was tight. '''Chronia: ''(appears) Mission accomplished! Now that those necromancers lost some allies, shall we head to our next destination? Toki: Yeah, where can we go next? FireBloom: I know 2 girl skunk friends that can help us. Jessica & Ruby. Jessica is practicing her water element & Ruby is practicing her nature element. '''Bluefire: '''Alright. I'll form a portal to Mobius first. ''(concentrates energy) Frost: 'We'll wait, Mom. :) '''Scorch: '''Yeah. Say, great idea there, FireBloom. FireBloom: Thank you Scorch. Toki: We shall go to find Jessica & Ruby. '''Bluefire: '''We'll head out to Mobius right away. ''(forms a portal to Mobius and enters it) '''Frost, Scorch, & Chronia: ''(they enter the portal)'' FireBloom & Toki: (enters the portal) 'Episode 2: Water Skunks - Ancient Huntress & FireBloom's Friend' 'Part 1A: The Peacekeeper; Fetal Skunks fo' Fury's Lunch?' Aqua: (hunts for fish in the river) ''... ''(catches an already-dead fish) ''How long will peace prevail...? ''(throws the fish away) A portal appears far from the river. Bluefire, Frost, Scorch, Chronia: ''(they exit the portal)'' FireBloom & Toki: (exits the portal) Bluefire: 'We're in a forest...? '''Chronia: '''I s'pose you haven't fully concentrated your powers to make a portal leading to the correct destination. '''Bluefire: '''Oh, yeah, it seems that it was some sort of distortion. ^^ FireBloom: But you did try your best & that was important. ^^ '''Bluefire: '''Thanks, FireBloom. '''Chronia: '''Oh, hey, I sense multiple skunks around, except ourselves. Toki: Do you think that those skunks are friendly? '''Chronia: '''I don't know. ''An arrow lunges by. '''Frost: '''What the? Who did that? '''Scorch: '''Seems to be some sort of a guardian of this forest. FireBloom: And somehow the guardian must've shot this arrow from either close or far range. '''Aqua: ''(aiming at them)'' Bluefire: '''Oh no. '''Chronia: ''(notices a destroyed robot stabbed by an arrow)'' Smoke emanates from the robot. Aqua: 'Company. ''(keeps an arrow on her arrowcase) Toki: (notices the robot) A robot? She had saved us & we didn't even know it. FireBloom: (to Aqua) Um, excuse me? I'm sorry to interupt, but who are you? 'Aqua: '... '''Chronia: '''She seems to be a woman of few words. ''(walks to Aqua) ''Greetings, guardian lady. I am Chronia the Skunk, hailing from Ventilus. These are my fellow skunk comrades, FireBloom & Toki. Here are my hybrid comrades, Bluefire, Frost, & Scorch. '''Aqua: '''Hm. My name's Aqua the Skunk. '''Bluefire: '''Nice to meet you. '''Aqua: ''(nods head) Nice to make your acquaintance. FireBloom: My friends & I are on a journey to find female skunks with elemental powers. Would you like to join us? '''Aqua: '''May your intentions be of peace. '''Chronia: '''Yes, our motives are not evil, but of good. FireBloom: It's our duty to protect both Mobius & the Ancient Dimension from any evil doers. '''Aqua: '''To gain my trust, I need some help. '''Frost: '''Help? Sure thing. '''Aqua: '...On robots that invade here. Toki: Sure, we love to help you. Aqua: ''(prepares bow and arrow) (aims at a tree)'' Scorch: '''Huh? ''(looks at tree and notices some luster on the branches) ''Whoa... FireBloom: What is that? '''Aqua: ''(fires an arrow at the lustrous matter in the tree)'' The lustrous matter explodes, causing the tree to burn. Aqua: ''(fires pressured water at the tree, causing the fire to put out)'' Toki: Cool ! She has the water element. Guess that's why she is called "Aqua". Aqua: 'Okay. Shall we start working? ''(hears someone crying) ''Hm? ''A creature on the branch of a tree is crying, ensnared in a trap net. FireBloom: Oh dear. Poor little creature (goes up to the creature) Don't cry little one, we will help you get out of this net. It was revealed to be a newborn skunk, with the inability to speak, move, or anything that average creatures can do. 'Aqua: '''Who did this to my kin...? He/she will pay. ''(fires an arrow at the net's knot) '''Scorch: ''(catches the fetal skunk) Gotcha. ''(hushes the fetal skunk) FireBloom: (low voice) It's ok, little one. We're here for you. (hears a familiar spinning sound coming from a short distance) What's that sound? Toki: (notices the animals running away) Whoa! What's going on here? It's an animal stampede. Aqua: '''Brace yourselves. '''Bluefire: '''Let's don't show any signs of danger. (We see many mobian animals passing by around the Elemental Skunks, like bears, deers, ostricts, emus, moose, monkeys, billy goats, dogs, even cats, lions, tigers & buffaloes) FireBloom: (notices a Mobian Crocodile) Whao! What's going on here? Mobian Crocodile: Quick, you better get outta here! The Tasmanian Devil is on the loose! And he is capturing every single one of us in his traps! Run, Run, Run for your lives! (runs away) Run! '''Scorch: '''Tasmanian Devil...? Who the heck?! '''Frost: '''I think I knew him already... Lunar told me about that TD. FireBloom: Here he comes! (points to a familiar tornado) (The familiar tornado stops, revealing to be Fury the Tasmanian Devil) Fury: (growling, snarling & raspberries, looking around to find food & spots the Elemental Skunks, thinking that they're food) (licking his lips) Toki: Yikes! That Tasmanian Devil is going to eat us! '''Frost: '''Fury! You structure seems so familiar, as a Tasmanian Devil. Thanks to Lunar, he gave me countermeasures. ''(notices Fury's intent, shown on his lips) ''Girls, prepare yourselves! '''Aqua: ''(readies bow and arrow) One of the invaders of this forest. FireBloom: (readies her fireballs) Toki: (readies her energy balls) Fury: (chuckles evily) Lunch time! (charges at the Elemental Skunks, spinning himself around, creating a tornado around himself) '''Bluefire: '(breaths fire at the tornado) FireBloom: (fires fireballs at the tornado) Toki: Hold up, wind & fire make a deadly combination! That would make a fire tornado, would it? Bluefire: 'Fire needs oxygen to keep burning. Wind contains oxygen, so the fire will get bigger. '''Scorch: '''If the wind supplies oxygen to fire... ''(breaths fire at the tornado) ''...then this Tasmanian Devil will be scorched into ash! Fury: (stops spinning, stopping the tornado, but got hit by the flames, receiving burns on his fur) Ow! Becareful, otherwise you'll burn the forest. You can't protect the forest & yourselves at the same time! '''Aqua: '''Halfwit. '''Frost: '''Thanks for the warning, but we don't need to heed it, though. ''(breaths ice at Fury) Fury: (got trapped in ice, shivering) '''Chronia: ''(teleports behind Fury and delivers a thrust attack at him)'' Fury: (was free from ice, but deals medium damage) Gah! (on his hands & knees, trying to get up on 2 feet) Toki: (fires her energy balls at Fury) Fury: (got hit, dealing medium damage again, but falls down on his back) Grah! Scorch: ''(prepares fireball)'' FireBloom: (prepares her fireballs) Toki: (prepares her energy balls) Fury: (in walkie talkie) Calling all Jack-4 Bots, I need back up! Jack-4 Bots: (begins marching towards the forest) Aqua: 'Calling for countermeasures. ''(summons a tidal wave at the path of the Jack-4 Bots) Jack-4 Bots: (got washed on, electrocuted by the water messing up their circuitry) (More Jack-4 Bots arrived, getting ready to tackle at them) '''Aqua: ''(places her hand on the ground, causing an aquatic wall to form, thus making a barricade)'' Jack-4 Bots: (activates their rocket boots & tries to fly over the barricade) FireBloom: Oh no you don't! (fires fireballs at the Jack-4 Bots) Toki: (fires energy balls at the Jack-4 Bots) Jack-4 Bots: (a few got shot down by energy balls & fireballs) Aqua: 'Flight? Hrmph. Aquatic Storm of Arrows. ''(shoots a large arrow at the sky, causing lots of arrows to rain down the Jack-4 Bots) Jack-4 Bots: (got hit by the arrows, getting medium damage & many got shot down by lots of arrows) '''Aqua: ''(prepares 3 poison arrows) '' 3 Jack-4 Bots: (flying above the barricade of water) Aqua: 'Hrm? ''Since robots are immune to poison... (changes the poison arrowheads into acid arrowheads) ''This. ''(fires 3 acid arrows at the 3 Jack-4 Bots) 3 Jack-4 Bots: (got shot down & their systems shut down) FireBloom: Incredible shot Aqua. '''Aqua: '''Thanks... '''Chronia: ''(strikes few Jack-4 Bots with energy spheres) Gotcha! Toki: (strikes at 5 Jack-4 Bots with energy balls) FireBloom: (launches fireballs at the Jack-4 Bots) '''Bluefire: '(fires ice needles at the Jack-4 Bots) Frost: ''(flings a row of ice needles at the Jack-4 Bots)'' Scorch: 'Say, where the heck is that... Fury? ''(executes Molten Tail at the Jack-4 Bots) Toki: (looks around to see that Fury has escaped) Fury has escaped! FireBloom: He must've high-tailed back to EggPlanktonLand after he called in back-up. '''Chronia: ''(facepalms)'' Toki: I wonder why would he do that? FireBloom: Fury would might report our existance to Dr. EggPlankton. Chronia: 'Who? EggPlankton? Just so awkward. '''Aqua: '''What a laugh... '''Frost: '''Dr. EggPlankton is a one-eyed egghead that keeps bugging Mobius. FireBloom: And it's lucky that my friends Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk are keeping the evil mad doctor at bay. '''Aqua: '... '''Chronia: '''Who're they? FireBloom: Jack the Hedgehog is the cousin of Sonic the Hedgehog. Patricia the Skunk is a white witch that is Jack's best friends for over 3 years. '''Aqua: '''White witch...? '''Chronia: '''Ridiculous, huh? There's no white witch. Witches are bad. Doing sinful witchcraft or such. I might believe it if she's some sort of white mage. '''Frost: '''Chronia has a point... '''Bluefire: '''I guess there are... white witches. They control positive powers, being one in Nature. Am I right? Toki: I guess so. FireBloom: Patricia is actually a good witch. Prehaps we should meet her to know her better. '''Chronia: '''Having to imagine that there are good witches? What a Rangda. Toki: What does that mean? '''Chronia: '''A metaphor. Toki: Oh sorry. FireBloom: I believe that is all of the Jack-4 Bots been taken out. Would you like to join us, Aqua? '''Aqua: '''Yes, as long there is peace in your intentions. FireBloom: Welcome to the group. We really need your help along with our new female skunk friends that we're gonna meet. Cause we're gonna create a team of female skunks to band together to protect Mobius & the Ancient Dimension from any evil doers. '''Aqua: '''Thank you. We will retrieve peace together. FireBloom: (holds out her hand to Aqua to shake her hand) '''Aqua: ''(shakes hands with FireBloom) A pleasure to be a loyal volunteer. FireBloom: Welcome to the Elemental Skunks, Aqua. We better keep looking for more skunk girls, but first let's get this baby skunk back where he or she belongs. '''Aqua: '''Hm, it's a girl. And it's still a very small fetus. Poor kin. ''(notices lots of scratches on the fetal girl skunk's body and even wounds on her neck, probably from a bite) ''We need to cure this poor little skunk first. ''The fetal girl skunk breaths heavily because she is losing energy from her wounds. Seconds later, she slows down breathing gradually, saying, "Mama... Ma... Ma.... Maah," and breaths her last, then her eyes closed, her fresh pinkish muzzle turns pale, and her mouth still opening. Aqua: 'Hm.. (cuddles the passed-away fetal girl skunk and drops her on the ground) ''I see. Fury has been... eating fetal animals for meal. Darn him... We must hurry, maybe the captured ones may die. FireBloom: Poor baby girl skunk. (feels sad) Toki: Fury will pay for this! Where is he?! (goes off to find Fury) FireBloom: Toki, where are you going? Come back! '''Chronia: ''(behind Toki) (taps her shoulder) ...calm down. That's what a chronomancer is. And also, we need to save the fetal girl skunks, or else they may die. Looking for Fury will be set aside. Losing these babies will be very sad. FireBloom: She's right, like we said. We need all the help we can get. Toki: (thinks about for a moment & then sighs in defeat & then nods) '''Chronia: '''Alright, we must save these fetal girl skunks before they pass away! When we retrieve all of them, we must get a healer to heal their wounds. '''Aqua: '''I'll do it. I saw a Mystic Spring in my cabin. The spring can potentially heal these skunks. '''Bluefire: '''Alright, let's start this fast. 'Part 1B: Visiting a Bestfriend' 'Part 2: Water Skunks' Tag Battle vs the Equera Fulminos' 'Episode 3: Nature Skunks - Adventurous Princess & FireBloom's Another Friend' 'Episode 4: Fire Skunks - Princess Skunk & Skunk Hybrid of Flames' 'Episode 5: Ice Skunks - Skunk Hybrid of Ice & Cool Survivor 'Episode 6: Energy Skunks - Beauty at Risk & Energetic Youth ' '''Episode 7: Earth Skunks - Scorpion's Descendant & Father's Daughter 'Episode 8: Arachnid Skunks - Detached Cavewoman & Great Forest Hybrid' 'Episode 9: Steel Skunks - Woman of Steel & Girl of Gold' 'Episode 10: Gravity Skunks - Weightless Mage & Neophytic Norm' 'Episode 11: Magic Skunks - Illusionist's Adversary & Heroic Magic Witch' 'Episode 12: Lightning Skunks - Shocking Survivor & PokeRaised Lady' 'Episode 13: Wind Skunks - Swift Levitator's Eye & Accelerated Flight' 'Episode 14: Light Skunks - Corpuscular Luminosity & Gleaming Bravery' 'Episode 15: Undead Skunks - Half-Zombificated Detachment & Skeletal Conjurer' 'Episode 16: Tech Skunks - Hyperfulcrum & Expert Mechanic' 'Episode 17: Dark Skunks - Loneliness & Layla's Former Right-Hand' 'Episode 18: Wood Skunks - Keeper of the Woods & Wooden Fury ' 'Episode 19: Healing Skunks - Fairy Cleric & Asclepian Discovery' 'Episode 20: Beast Skunks - Enconterian Shapeshifter & Wild Hybrid' 'Episode 21: Poison Skunks - Abused Survivor & Poisonous Skunk' 'Episode 22: Magnet Skunks - Runaway Worker & Magnetic Curiosity' 'Episode 23: Plasma Skunks - Dynamic Transformation & Uncompressed Energy ' 'Episode 24: Sound Skunks - Skilled Musician & Melodic Underground' 'Episode 25: Rock Skunks - Wolven Society & Brawn of the Outback' 'Episode 26: Cosmo Skunks - Knightly Loyalty & Unknown to be Discovered' 'Episode 27: Psi Skunks - Yuki's Acquaintance & Telekinetic Legacy' 'Episode 28: Mimicry Skunks - Peculiar Heirloom & Combot Researcher' 'Episode 29: Love Skunks - Mage of Beauty & Controlling Aroma' 'Episode 30: Particle Skunks - Lethal Energy & Reverse Atomization' 'Episode 31: 'The Zephyrstone, Omnia's Alter Ego, Ultimate Battle 'Episode 32 FINALE: Ancient Reinforcements, Real Battle, Doppelganger's Defeat' 'Epilogue: Heroic Agency Pacts ' Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs